Double Date Danger
Double Date Danger is the ninth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 11, 2017 to an audience of 2.06 million viewers. Plot Ms. Shapen comes down the hall in a tricycle and tells everyone to get to class, but she stops Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper. She tells Henry that she's thinking of a number between 1 and 100 and tells Henry to guess. Henry guesses correctly, but she tells him to name another number. When he does so, it is the wrong one. Ms. Shapen says that her niece, Noelle, was visiting Swellview and she couldn't stay at Ms. Shapen's house because she had cats and Noelle was allergic to cats. Ms. Shapen tells Henry that since he guessed the number wrong, Noelle has to stay at Henry's house. Henry first objects, but then Noelle enters. Henry and Jasper immediately think she's attractive and Jasper chimes in, saying that Noelle could stay at his house. Henry and Jasper begin to debate over whose house Noelle should stay at and who she would pick between them. Piper is trying to convince Kris and Jake to allow her to go on a date with a guy named Kale. Kris refuses to allow this and Piper accuses them of only not wanting her to go on a date with Kale because his parents were unsuccessful. Henry and Jasper walk into the house, still debating over who Noelle would take on a date on Saturday. Piper then suggests that she and Kale could go on a double date with Noelle and Henry or Jasper, and Kris says yes. Piper calls Noelle and tells her to choose between Henry and Jasper to see which one she would want to go on a date with on Saturday. Noelle chooses Jasper because she liked his smile. Noelle decides to take Jasper, Piper, and Kale to a restaurant called The Basement. Henry is unhappy in the Man Cave over Noelle's decision and they then get a crime alert from a police officer. A boy was found without teeth in an alley. Henry and Ray transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and they go to the alley. The boy cannot explain himself because he didn't have teeth. Captain Man borrows false teeth from an elderly man and he puts it in the boy's mouth. The boy says his name is Sebastian and that a girl named Noelle had asked him out on a date to a place called The Basement, the same place she had taken Jasper, Piper, and Kale. Sebastian also says she was speaking to a man named Drill Finger. Meanwhile, Jasper, Piper, and Kale have all been tied up and Noelle is revealed to be working with Drill Finger. Noelle says she was working for him to get money. There were a bunch of elderly people in the room who all had bad teeth. Drill Finger was planning on drilling out all of their teeth so that they could give the teeth to the old people. Drill Finger is about to drill out Jasper's teeth when Captain Man and Kid Danger show up. Captain Man cuts off Drill Finger's drill (turning him into just "Finger" much to the villains displeasure) and takes Drill Finger to prison, leaving Kid Danger behind to untie everyone else. After Henry unties Kale and Piper, the old people begin to attack him. Henry begins to fight all of the old people. He uses his enhanced reflexes to dodge their attacks. Another old woman hits him and Henry throws her against the wall. She begins to cry. Henry quickly begins to apologize, but she then kicks him to the floor. Henry throws her onto a conveyer belt and turns it on. She is then brought through to another room and is incinerated. Piper then sees Noelle attempting to escape and she jumps on top of Noelle. Captain Man returns and pulls Piper off of Noelle. He tells Piper to go wait outside. Henry and Captain Man begin to escort the old people out of the room to prison. Noelle makes one final attempt at tricking Kid Danger into falling in love with her, but he instead takes her to jail, as Jasper remains tied in his chair. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart Minor Cast *Annalisa Cochrane as Noelle *Ethan Suess as Kale *Andrew Fox as Sebastian *Daniel Kaemon as Drill Finger *Philip Jordan as Officer Klondike Quotes Trivia *This aired as a part of Nickelodeon's Valentastic Weekend line-up. *This is the second Valentine's Day episode of the show. *This is the first episode to air after a 2 month hiatus of the show. *Drill Finger returns in this episode. *Courtney was mentioned in this episode by Henry and Jasper. Jasper mentions that she is his former girlfriend. *This is Kris Hart's first appearance in Season 3. *This is the first time Piper has gone on a date. *This is the first new episode of Henry Danger to air in 2017. *It is revealed in this episode that there is a guest room in the Hart house. *It is revealed that Jasper has a cousin who is allergic to nuts. *Henry is seen playing with 'clackers', which are a toy seen in Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, and Game Shakers, other Dan Schneider shows. *Henry calling himself the H-bomb is a reference to thermonuclear weapons which are colloquially called hydrogen bombs or H-bombs. Goofs *Kid Danger was holding Captain Man's ice cream cone as a favor so he can ask the elderly to borrow false teeth from them so Sebastian can tell them what happened to him because all of his teeth were pulled out. When Captain Man comes back with the false teeth, the ice cream cone on Kid Danger's hand disappeared. *At the beginning of this episode, Jasper invites Noelle to stay at his house because he has no cats or nuts, which she is allergic to, but in The Danger Begins, Jasper states "I'm just gonna go upstairs and crawl in my closet with my cat" meaning he does have a cat. However, it is possible that Jasper's cat passed away sometime after the events of that episode. It is also possible that he lied to Noelle so she could stay at his house, even though that would be detrimental to her health. International Premieres *February 27, 2017 (United Kingdom) *May 3, 2017 (Spain) *June 8, 2017 (Latin America) Gallery Video gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Aired episodes